Rotors whose blades are distributed equidistantly around the entire circumference thereof may exhibit disadvantageous wake and dynamic pressure distributions.
EP 1 580 400 A1 describes an aircraft gas turbine rotor having a blade distribution in four quadrants, where the blade count of one quadrant differs from the blade count of the two adjacent quadrants.